pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third and final season of The Care Bears Family planned to be made by 6099 Cartoon Animation Productions. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Cheer Bear - Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *Champ Bear - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Treat Heart Pig - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Rebecca - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Danny - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Cindy the Talking Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roy - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Dr. Brightenstein's Monster - Himself *Claire - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Wally - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Space Clown - Himself *Buttercup - Snookums (Moshi Monsters) *Songfellow Strum - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) Episodes # The Care Bear Town Parade # Hearts at Sea # No Business Like Snow Business # The Factory of Uncaring # The Lost Gift/Patrick Star's Wish # The Showdown # Caring for Spring # The Turnabout/Marita Hippo of the Jungle # Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go On/Care Bear Carneys # The Pirate Treasure/Grin and Bear It # Perils of the Pyramid/Betime for Care a Lot # The Fountain of Youth/Rosariki Baba and the Two Thieves # Dr. Courage's Monster/Care Fair Scare # Mystery of the Phantom/Under the Bigtop # The Most Ancient Gift/Ski Trouble # The Care Bears Exercise Show/The Care a Lot Games # Grandma's Cooking Corner/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables # The Thing That Came to Stay/Space Bubbles # Marita Hippo's Chance/A Hungry Little Guy # King of the Moon/On Duty # The Secret of the Box/The Frozen Forest # Billy Dog's Little Friend/One Millon C.B. # Phil DeVille the Brave/Coconut Crazy # Bad Luck Friday/Food Frolics # It's Raining, It's Boring/A Day Without Phil DeVille # The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game/A Rhyme in Time # Squilliam Fancyson and His Magic Train/Music Video # The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Gallery Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Funshine Bear Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Bedtime Bear Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Brave Heart Lion Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Bright Heart Raccoon Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud as Swift Heart Rabbit Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Treat Heart Pig FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Rebecca Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Danny Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Cindy the Talking Unicorn Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Roy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Claire Seth Spacebot.png|Seth Spacebot as Wally Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Songfellow Strum Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:Seasons Category:6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:6099 Cartoon Animation Productions's Seasons Category:6099 Cartoon Animation Productions's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3